


Makeup

by orphan_account



Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set in season 5, episode 2. Esposito sees Ryan doing something rather unusual.<br/>2nd try at it, lemme know which one you like better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosie 12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rosie+12).



On the phone with Beckett, I glance over.

He’s sitting at his desk, gently dabbing at his eye with . . . makeup?

I knew jenny had given some earlier, seeing as he was embarrassed my his black eye. But he had some?

And was using it?

At work?

I almost burst out laughing.

Can’t help it.

He always could make me laugh, and I always do tease him about being a total girl (even though he's tougher than anyone I've ever met)

The case melts away, my anger melts away.

But only for a second.

Then Beckett asks me a question, and the world goes back to normal.

Where I have to hate him.


End file.
